Take Me Home
by Taletha
Summary: GSR. I suck at summaries. Sara is fed up with Grissom's indecisiveness and gives him an ultimatum. Story Complete.
1. Chapter One

****

A/N: This short story is complete. Currently working on High Incident and Stay. Thanks for all the reviews of my previous stories. I don't own CSI or my roof wouldn't be leaking.

Take Me Home

Chapter One

Grissom glanced at the clock perched on his nightstand and groaned out loud. He knew sleep would never come if his cellular phone did not stop ringing.

"Grissom."

"Uh-hi."

Grissom sat up in bed. "Sara?"

"Yeah. Umm…It's me." Her voice was low, husky, hesitant and difficult to make out against the loud background noise. Probably a club or bar. _Oh no._

"Sara? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

He waited for her to elaborate.

"See, here's the thing, Grissom. I'm tired of being alone."

"Sara, have you been drinking?" _Duh! _Grissom rolled his eyes at his own obvious question. Sara would never call him to admit she was lonely unless she was being held at gunpoint or extremely intoxicated.

"Yes. Yes, I have been drinking. I've had four beers and don't worry, I took a cab here."

"Where is _here_, Sara?"

"Before I tell you, I have a question."

"I'm listening."

"Do you want me?"

"What? Sara, where are you?"

"No way, Grissom. Uh- hold on."

Grissom could tell that Sara held her hand against the receiver but it did little to block a muffled male voice that had to be pretty close.

"Who is that, Sara? Is someone bothering you?" His irritation evident.

"Oh, that's…Jack, right?"

"Who the hell is Jack?" Grissom could feel his blood pressure rising. Bad enough, Sara was at some bar intoxicated, but she had some punk ogling her, possibly trying to take advantage of her.

"_Grissom_, answer the question."

"Now is not the time for this discussion, Sara. Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you."

"Never mind. You just made my decision a whole lot easier."

"What decision? Sara?"

"First, stop talking to me like I'm a child. I am a grown woman in case you didn't notice. A W-O-M-A-N with needs and I'm taking care of those needs tonight!"

"What? Sara, wait."

"I'm done waiting, Grissom. I'm having lots of sex tonight! If you want me, then come get me. If not, I'm going home with -um-with-"

"Jack." Grissom supplied automatically, still in shock.

"Yes, Jack. What's it going to be? Clock's ticking."

"Sara-"

"Not Sara, yes or no?"

Grissom knew what he answer was going to be. There was no way in hell Sara was going home with Jack or any other man. The only sex she would be having was going to be with him!

"YES! Now, tell me where you are."


	2. Chapter Two

Take Me Home

Chapter Two

Grissom pulled in front of a tavern not far from his own home. Lucky for him as it only took several minutes to arrive.

Leaving the Tahoe in the restricted Fire Lane, Grissom walked quickly to the entrance. He would have run if the door hadn't been only two feet away. Opening the door, his nostrils were immediately assaulted with the smell of beer, musk and stale cigarette smoke.

It took all of three seconds to spot Sara in the hazy room. Grissom's mouth fell slightly ajar at the sight of her. Sara's hair was a mass of wild curls. He loved when she allowed her hair to dry naturally. But what _didn't_ he love about Sara? Her lips were painted a deep red shade that was quickly becoming his favorite. She was wearing a black leather lace up type of contraption. It reminded Grissom of a corset, a get up he could picture Lady Heather in but not Sara. Well, until now. Understand, it was a great look but something that he preferred stayed private between the two of them. Especially, not in the company she was presently keeping.

Sara was sitting at the bar, surrounded by swimming sharks who considered themselves men. Grissom assumed _Jack _was included in her court of suitors. Her head was cocked to one side. To someone unfamiliar with Sara, she appeared to be listening attentively, but Grissom knew better. Her body language was all wrong.

He knew that her shoulders were too tense and made her lean on the bar top awkward. Grissom continued to study Sara as her fingers peeled at the label of the beer bottle clutched in her left hand. Sara was much too distracted to be paying close attention. He felt oddly relieved with that knowledge. Grissom watched as her eyes constantly scanned the room until her eyes settled on his.

Holding his gaze, Sara slide off of the bar stool and headed directly to him.

Damn! He noticed when she got about halfway that she also wore matching tight, black leather pants. She looked incredibly hot! He caught several men's stare trained on Sara's backside like heat seeking missiles. He sent them his best 'Grissom death stare' in return.

"That was fast." Sara grinned.

"I was inspired. Let's get out of here." Grissom suggested.

"Wait." Sara halted their movement, then pulled Grissom by the arm to a far corner. "Were you serious?"

She was nervous. Grissom noticed straight away and she didn't appear to be as intoxicated as he thought she would be. Secretly, he had hoped to collect Sara, take her home and put to bed before she passed out allowing him the opportunity to back out of her proposition.

"Let's get you home. _Then_, we'll talk." He stalled.

"Uh-uh. We talk here. Either you follow through or I'll find my own ride home."

Sara wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She had awaken this evening from another steamy dream involving Grissom and her doing the naked pretzel. She then showered, dressed and headed to the nearest bar, determined to end her sexual drought. Actually, Sara's original destination had been Grissom's home but she chickened out and entered the bar down the street from his house instead.

Inside, plenty of willing participants made themselves available to help Sara in her mission. Of course, Sara knew that she would never take a stranger to bed. Honestly, she had only fantasized about being with one man for the last decade, hence the telephone call to Grissom giving him one last chance. She knew she would have to force Grissom's hand to achieve the results she desired. Damn. Why did she have to fall in love with an emotional recluse?

Now that the gamble had paid off, so far, Sara was nervous as hell. Grissom had come barreling into the bar wearing worn, faded blue jeans and an equally worn navy U.C.L.A. sweatshirt with his hair tousled from sleep. He looked completely adorable and totally sexy.

It was now or never. Tonight was more than about sex, though sex was definitely a part of the plan, tonight was about commitment. A lifetime commitment.

Sara stepped into Grissom's personal space and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready for me, Grissom?"

Grissom could feel the warmth of Sara's breath against the side of his face. Her leather encased breast brushed against his arm as Sara's rich alto voice tickled his inner ear, rendered him speechless, jump-started his heart, released a thousand butterflies in his stomach and instantly turned him on.

He was ready, in more ways than one. Yes, he wanted to take her to his bed, but Grissom also wanted her in his life. He was tired of being alone too.

Glancing around the crowded room, Grissom noted that many men of various size, race and ages had their eye on Sara but she chose him. She had her pick of younger and more handsome men and she wanted him. Well, he wanted her too and he wasn't going to question what was obviously meant to be any longer.

Grissom pulled Sara flush along his body.

"I figured it out, Sara. I'm ready now."

Sara looked deeply into Grissom's eyes, searching for the truth. Satisfied, Sara flashed Grissom her trademark mega-watt smile.

"Good. Then take me home."

THE END


End file.
